rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Daemuth-Nur'Rek
Nah'gahrrahk is a private role-play character and powerful Demonic Lord, created and used by Raltin Avarr. This page has been rewritten and certain aspects have been changed from the original character. History The origins of this Demon are obscure to most, and those that do know of this creature rarely speak of it. Nah'gahrrahk is a powerful Demon lord, one of the greatest examples of power the Infernal Dimensions has to offer. His beginnings are as ancient as the forming of the Infernal Dimensions themselves, though what exactly this entails; whether he helped form them or was a result of the creation of the Dimensions is unkown. He is however one of the oldest Demons in recorded history. He stays in the Infernal Demensions and is unable to enter Gielinor unless certain and very specific requirements are met. It is also unkown what the Demon's relationship is with the ancient magics, of which he closely embodies. He has a mysterious relationship to Zaros, but does not serve the god. Appropriate to his embodyment of the Ancient spells, he has a connection to the Shadow Realm. Entering Gielinor The extent of his powers are much like a lesser god, but he is not able to fully enter Gielinor without specific requirements; such as rituals and different events occuring. He can enter Gielinor partially in a weak state with the aid of summoning rituals, or in places that are naturally evil in nature and often deep underground. If he were to truely come to Gielinor, he would enter first in a weakened state, making him vulnerable to be more easily cast out before manifesting fully. Partial Summonings Partial summonings are used mainly for contact with the Demon, to gain favor and power, or even demonic minions. Partially summoning requires: *A circle of painted red chaos symbols *A bowl of fresh blood placed in the center of the circle. **The blood does not have to be human, but if it comes from anything less than that, such as an animal, then the Demon is likely not to accept the offering. Dragon blood would actually be a very valuable offer. *And finally: the chanting of certain dark ritual words. Finishing the chant will ignite the blood and invoke his presence. Full Summonings The full summoning which allows him to enter Gielinor is much more complex. In many cases the requirements are beyond that of the summoner, reading further will explain that circumstances do not always permit full summons. The ritual that allows him to fully form in Gielinor is: *In order to begin the full summoning, it must be during a period of strife, such as a great war, times of extensive disaster, famine, disease, or death. This is the most difficult requirement of the summoning to fulfill, as it is very time specific, the summoners will likely not be able to simply create these events. *The red circle of chaos symbols must be painted in the blood of a powerful being and in a place deep underground, surrounded in darkness, often fire, and of bad omens. The circle must also be very large, much larger than the partial summoning circle, with a depression dug out in the middle to form a large basin. much like a large bowl: at its deepest it must come up to the waist of the ritual master. *The ritual master must sacrifice innumerable subjects willing of death, allowing the blood to flow into the depression in the middle of the circle and fill it completely. *When the basin is filled with blood, the ritual master must then wade into the middle of the pool and begin the chant. *After the chant is finished, the ritual master must then take a dagger that he had brought with him into the pool and stab himself in the stomache area while speaking the words: "Come Nah'gahrrahk!" -stab here- "I invoke your presence!" -stab- "Taste of my life blood!" -stab- "Let the sap of my veins unbind your chains and free you of your prison!" -stab- "Nah'gahrrahk gor nus van hrid'nok!" -the final stab-. The summoner must then stand in the pool and wait to bleed to death. **The summoner must be strong enough to let their blood spill out long enough to finish the summons and take several stabs while being able to speak while doing so. *The moment the Ritual master bleeds to death, the blood in the basin will suddenly erupt in flames and Nah'gahrrahk will crawl into Gielinor through the portal that leads directly to his dark pit in the Infernal Dimensions. Abilities He has complete control over the Ancient Magic elements; Ice, shadow, blood, and rock. His body is composed of these elements as well, though the blood and ice manifest in bloodfire and ice vapor coming from the cracks on his black rocky body, while the shadow cloaks him like a cloud. When fully formed: bloodfire rages about the battlefield around him; engulfing enemies, and where the fire does not burn; freezing cold stops opponents in their tracks. He can cause rocky spires to suddenly erupt from the ground and impale foes, and the shadow clouds can envelope, poison, and choke out adversaries. His power attracts less powerful demons and tempts them to serve him. He can communicate to others on Gielinor through the Demons that enter his service. He is also able to spontaneously form weapons made of solidified fire, rock, shadow, ice, or any combination of the four that only he can use, which upon losing his grasp on they will instantly deteriorate. Combating Him The common mortal man is no match, as are the methods of melee, only the greatest champions would stand a chance with melee, and only with the aid of magic and powerful holy relics (at full power this is true, but in his weakened state upon first entering Gielinor he would be far more vulnerable to common methods). For this reason, only the most experienced of magicians would offer any true challenge or pose any threat. Ancient Magic has no effect on him, using standard spells, order based magics, or even more effective: Lunar Magic, gives a combatant better odds. For standard spell users, all four elements of the offensive spells are needed, chiefly a masterful control over the Earth element to prevent being impaled on the rocky spires. For those who use Lunar Magic, they must also have a masterful control over their spell sets, and be able to cast the strongest of the reverse damage spells; though this comes at a high cost: the caster must allow themselves to be killed by an attack from the Demon, though this is a guarenteed method to banish him back to the Infernal Dimensions. Appearance His body is that of black rock with clouds of shadow and billowing bloodfire, and should he choose to extinguish the fires, ice vapor replaces them. He is incredibly taller and larger than other demons, fully formed he is near three building stories tall. He has wings, and unlike most demons his feet are not hooved but rather have three large toes with thick claws at the ends, with the legs being bestial in shape. He has four fingers that also have claws. The face is elongated like a dragon's and has short rocky spikes pointing downwards off the chin, and on the head are horns that run parallel to the head. The eyes blaze red or glow white/blue with either the fires or the ice vapors. Personality The Demon revels in chaos and slaughter, taking enjoyment in senseless death and destruction as nearly all Demons do. Unlike most however, he holds a cold ambition and timeless patience to get what he desires. He sees no other creature as an equal, considering everything else beneath him and inferior. For as long as he has existed, he holds great knowledge regarding dark secrets across the ages that many would kill to obtain, and he often uses these secrets to power and influence as a bargaining chip in his dealings. Trivia *This character is a reference to the Balrog of the lord of the rings universe. Media demon image 4.jpg demon image 5.jpg demon image3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Male Category:Dark Magic user Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Elemental